Fangirl Brains
by lexieconextreme
Summary: Dead woman in her thirties, check. Murdered by someone who is very zombie-ish, check. Obsession with a series of books that maybe isn't so fictional...check? Liv eats the brain of one Becky Rosen, and the Winchesters come to town to investigate the death of Sam's ex-wife.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So! First iZombie fic! I hope I do okay...**

 **Also, there are scenes from certain Spn episodes in here, though they aren't verbatim because I was too lazy to look up the episodes on my DVDs and watch them. I also made up a few scenes, or just remade a few in some way.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the madness of what I'm sure will come to be a bit of a crackfic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, iZombie, or any of the characters within.**

* * *

Dean drove down the highway at his normal 70 miles-per-hour while Sam tried not to feel like his brain was being scrambled. More than ten years of traveling with his brother, and he still wasn't used to the too-fast speeds. The too-fast speeds that could get them pulled over or even killed, not that Dean cared about something like that.

"So what is it we're looking at again?" Dean asked casually, glancing at his brother.

Sam shook his head. "I'm not completely sure. There's been fifty or more deaths and disappearances in Seattle, starting somewhere around a year ago. Homeless kids have been disappearing off the streets, and only a few ever resurface again. Dead, usually with their brains missing."

"And we've never gone to investigate this thing before, why exactly?"

Sam picked up the Seattle newspaper he had tucked under his leg and started flipping through it. "It's only been recently that the bodies started showing up brainless."

Dean nodded, darkened gaze settled on the road. "Like somebody's getting sloppy."

"Exactly." Sam settled on a back page of the newspaper. "The first major event of any kind in Seattle was a boat disaster on a lake about nine months ago."

"What? It sink?"

"Yeah, but according to the remaining eyewitnesses, everyone who'd been drinking that energy drink, Max Rager, suddenly went nuts. Most of the passengers died, leaving only about a dozen alive. Minutes later, the boat sank."

"Geez. I've heard rumors and seen stories on the news about how Max Rager can make people violent, but bad enough to sink a boat?" Dean glanced at Sam, then down at the unopened Max Rager drink lying on the seat beside him. "No more Max Rager for me then, huh? I get the feeling I'm violent enough on my own without an energy drink's help."

Sam huffed a laugh. "Yeah, I know the feeling." Then his eyes narrowed, and he stared at the paper in disbelief. "Dude."

"Yeah, Sam?" When Dean didn't get an answer, he glanced to the side and asked again. "Sam?"

"Uh, yeah. It's just, uh, the people that have been going missing lately aren't just homeless kids anymore. Mainly it's people without friends or family."

"People that won't be missed," Dean continued. "What about them?"

"The third name on this list, Dean. I didn't see it before. And this is yesterday's paper. As of the day before yesterday, Becky Rosen is missing."

"What?! Becky Rosen, chick-who-drugged-you-into-marrying-her-and-hogtied-you-to-a-bed? _That_ Becky?"

Sam just looked at his brother. "Yeah. You alright?"

"Oh, yeah, why wouldn't I be? Your megafan-slash-stalker is missing in Seattle, a city that- for all we know- is infested with zombies!" Dean took a breath. "This feels bad, Sammy."

Sam stared emotionlessly out the window. "Yeah, I know that feeling too."

* * *

 ******* _ **I am...a-u-already deaad *** SUPERNATURAL(complete with weird creepy sounds) *****_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Updates should be every Monday! I decided to move them because school will be starting in a few weeks, and updates on Mondays will keep from procrastinating during the weekend.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **I don't know how many chapters there'll be yet, so maybe the updates won't even last into the school year. I'm not sure yet.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 ******* _ **I am...a-u-already deaad *** SUPERNATURAL(complete with weird creepy sounds) *****_

* * *

Liv walked into the morgue, feeling fresh and slightly hungry. She hoped there was maybe going to be a fresh brain waiting for her, then thought that she shouldn't hope such things. If there was a not-so-tasty brain waiting for Liv Moore, that meant that someone had been murdered.

Sadly, there was a brain waiting for Liv. _Unsadly_? Liv wondered as she unslung her bag from over her shoulder and onto the rack, pulling on her labcoat a second later and marching over to the body. _Food._

Ravi stood waiting for her, staring curiously down at the dead girl's face. "Ravi?" Liv asked. "Whatcha doin'?"

Ravi gestured toward the body. "This is Becky Rosen, or as she was known on the Internet, Becky Winchester. She's kind of known for writing fanfiction for a certain book series."

Liv raised her eyebrows. "What...kind of fanfiction?"

Ravi looked at her guiltily from under his eyebrows. "Um, the uh, _incestuous_ kind."

Liv made a face, then sighed. "Seriously? And here I was thinking about eating this girl's brain."

Ravi grinned at her. "Incestuous _Zombie High_ fanfiction, that's what you'll be writing." He paused, considering. "Actually, I'd be more than a little interested in reading that."

Liv glared at Ravi, silencing any further thought. "This book series...what's it called?"

" _Supernatural._ It's quite good actually, I enjoyed it very much. Good character development, awesome _brotherly_ love, a possible romance with an angel, and a downright bloody awesome storyline. It's a great set of books."

Liv bit her lip, looking down at the corpse that was Becky Rosen. "It sounds good. I might read them someday."

Ravi grinned again. "If you eat Miss Rosen's brain, that someday will probably be tomorrow."

Liv groaned, then picked up the bone saw and slid on her goggles. She held the blade against the corpse's skull and looked over at Ravi again. "Stop me if I go too far."

"Too far with what?"

"If this brain makes me write incestuous fanfiction, have Major hogtie me to a bed or something."

"With this brain, I kind of feel like you'd both enjoy that too much."

Liv glared at her friend again, then shook her head and started the saw.

Fifteen minutes later, Liv was making brain tacos. The ground up brain was browning in the pan while she sliced tomatoes and pulled apart a head of lettuce. Another five minutes later, with tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, sour cream, and refried beans piled on top of ground up, downright hamburger-looking brains, Liv set her plate at the table and sat in front of it.

Damn, those tacos were good. While Liv had put quite a bit of spicy flavoring on the brain and sprinkled even more on the taco in place of taco sauce, the metallic taste of human brain could still be detected. It was annoying, but by now, it was not off-putting. Liv was just hungry, and actually, she was a little curious to see what this brain would be like.

She had just finished her first taco and was about to start the second when a rather deep voice called, "Is that tacos I smell?"

Liv stood quickly, setting down her taco and brushing off her hands. Before she could leave the kitchen-esque area and meet the newcomers, Clive had already led two unknown men down the stairs. The shorter of the two wandered over to where Liv stood anxiously.

"Mmm-mm, tacos." He grinned at her, and Liv felt she would have flushed if she could. Damn, this man was handsome. "Gotta love 'em, right?"

She nodded, smiling as well. He seemed nice enough. Then the man wandered over to the stove and reached toward the pan.

"N-no, wait," Liv cried, trying to save the man from eating a dead woman's brain.

He glanced back at her. "What for?"

"It's just, um, I like spicy things, and that's got like half a bottle of Cholula and another half of Tapatio dumped in it. You really don't want a bite, believe me." Well, it wasn't a lie.

He pursed his lips, thinking, then; "Eh. Imma risk it." He hand picked a piece of brain and stuck it in his mouth, chewing quickly. He wasn't aware of the horrified look Liv was giving him behind his back.

Ravi came up beside her and grimaced. "Is that...?"

Liv nodded, grimacing as well, hoping for hope's sake that the pure spiciness in the brain would be enough to get the man to not eat another piece.

Oh, yeah. It definitely was. One moment the man was calmly chewing the brain, the next he was running to the sink and spitting the food out of his mouth as quickly as possible. Liv ran to the fridge and grabbed the milk, pouring out a glass for the man while she tried to decide whether to laugh or feel bad for the guy.

He took it and chugged, trying to get rid of the pain in his mouth.

Liv giggled lightly, though nervously, and went to sit at her table. Finally, the man just looked at her. "I don't much Spanish, but um, _es picantisimo_. How do you eat that and not die?"

"Like this." Liv took up her taco and ate another bite, calmly chewing and swallowing. The man just looked at her in disbelief as she finished it, then put her plate in the sink.

"You must've burnt out your taste buds or something, that's all I can think." The man rubbed the back of his neck, then offered her the other. "Agent Rose, FBI."

Oh. FBI, huh? "Uh, Liv Moore, Assistant Medical Examiner."

Rose gestured to his suited friend behind him and Clive. "That there is my partner, Agent Tyler."

Tyler nodded, offering a friendly smile. Ravi clapped his hands suddenly, startling almost everyone. "So then. Clive brought you both here, I assume you're looking for someone who is presumably dead."

Tyler nodded and cleared his throat. "We were coming here to investigate the disappearance of Becky Rosen. But when we arrived at the station, we were informed that her body had been found. We'd like to see her, please."

Liv nodded. "Sure, of course." She went over to the body-freezer and opened one of the doors and pulled out the tray. The two agents gazed down at the face somberly.

"Yeah," Tyler choked. "That's her."

Liv looked at him, concerned. "Are you okay? Did you know her?"

Tyler opened and closed his mouth several times before he got any words out. "Uh, yeah, Becky was, um..."

Filling his partner's silence, Rose answered, "She was an informant of ours. She mostly worked with Tyler, here. I didn't see her that often."

Liv nodded sympathetically, then touched Tyler's arm gently. "Okay if I close it up?"

He nodded quickly, brow furrowed.

All five were silent for a moment, then Clive took a deep breath. "Well, I gotta go. There's some paperwork from our last case that needs finishing." He looked at Liv and Ravi. "Help these gentlemen out in any possible, you got me?"

Liv nodded resolutely, and Ravi said, "Of course."

Clive nodded and headed up the stairs. Liv turned back to Rose and Tyler. "What do you guys need?"

Since Tyler still seemed a little shocked, Rose answered for the both of them. "Well, for starters, was there anything odd on her body? Like, uh, weird symbols or residues?" He paused, as if considering to phrase the next question. "Anything odd about how she died?"

Liv actually hadn't gotten the chance to look over Ravi's initial report, so she simply waited for the Brit to answer. Ravi stepped forward. "No, I didn't see anything like that. The cause of death was the cut throat, though she had suffered trauma from some sort of blunt object beforehand. Whoever killed Mis Rosen hit her at the base of her skull, quite hard, too, though with an initial examination, I'd guess it was several hours beforehand."

Rose nodded, thinking. "Anything else? Anything odd...at all?"

Ravi shook his head. "Not unless you count the tattoo on her lower back, but I somehow doubt that's what you're looking for."

Tyler's brow furrowed again. "Tattoo?"

"Yeah, uh, _Sam W. Forever_ , or something along those lines."

That seemed to shake Tyler somewhat out of his daze, and he and Rose shared an almost aggravated look. Rose turned back to Liv and Ravi with an almost forced-looking smile.

"Well, I'm sure we'll see you two again at some point." His eye caught Liv's, and he grinned for real. "Actually, I'll definitely be seeing _you_ again." Rose pulled a card out of his pocket and wrote something on the back, then handed it to Liv. "Call me if you think of anything." The grin turned to a flirtatious smile. "Any time. Any time at all."

Liv gave the man a tolerant smile. "I'll do that, Agent. Until then, adieu."

The FBI agent grinned again, then turned on his heel and went up the stairs, followed quickly by Agent Tyler.

Ravi came around the table. "Why, Liv, I do believe that FBI agent was flirting with you."

Liv looked at the card a moment, then flicked it into the trash can. "Maybe so, but the taller one was cuter."

Ravi looked at her, amused. "Did you not see how torn up he was about Becky? Makes me think there was maybe something there. He looked to be in a lot pain."

Liv turned to him with a big grin. "Ah, and who will be there to sweep that pain away? I will!"

Ravi shook his head. "I think your current brain is making you irrational."

Liv scrunched up her face in thought, then shook her head. "Nah, I don't think so." She pulled off her coat and hung it on the rack. "I'm gonna go talk to Clive, see what he might know about any of this." She paused, half up the steps. "Uh, Ravi?"

Ravi looked up from his clipboard. "Yes, miss soon-to-write-naughty-fanfiction?"

Liv grinned. "Can I maybe borrow those books you were talking about? You know, _Supernatural_?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had Internet issues and wasn't able to get this up on Monday! There shouldn't be any more problems, though obviously y'all will know if there are. Fourth chapter should be up next Monday!**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"What do you think, Sammy?" Sam and Dean were exiting the police station, about to cross the street to get to the Impala.

Sam shook his head tiredly. "I don't know, man. The way Becky died, it kinda just sounds like a mugging."

"Nah," Dean said as they crossed the last lane of traffic. "If it were a mugging, she wouldn't have been missing for the past three weeks." They got into the car quickly, and sat for a moment.

Sam nodded. "That's true." He paused, thinking. "Do you think, maybe..."

"Spit it out, Sammy."

"Maybe she was hunting something?"

Dean looked at his brother incredulously. "Are you kidding? What would _Becky_ be doing hunting? Hell, she doesn't even have any backup. With her... _knowledge_ of hunting, Becky would know that rule numero uno... is that you _do not hunt alone_."

Sam sighed, sinking into his seat. "I suppose."

Dean reached forward and turned the key, starting the car. "That's what I thought."

Sam's mouth twitched. "Hey, did something seem off to you about that Assistant M.E.?"

"Who, Liv? You mean other than the fact that the girl has burnt out her taste buds and is whiter and paler than friggin' Elsa? No, not really."

"Huh."

Dean looked at him. "' _Huh'_ , what?"

"Nothing, I was thinking Liv was less Elsa and more the albino guy from _The Princess Bride_."

Dean quirked his eyebrows. "You're not wrong, nerd." He grinned, pulling out into traffic. "Less evil though, right?"

Sam smiled too, though reluctantly. "Let's hope."

Dean didn't even bother asking what that might mean.

* * *

Liv walked up the steps, thinking happily of the huge muscles on Agent Tyler. The man had been really attractive, with his long hair and awesome sideburns. Tyler was tall, like really frakin tall, which Liv suddenly found a really awesome quality to find in a man. And beneath that suit, specifically the-

Liv stopped herself, feeling slightly shocked at her train of thought. What the frakin frak?

And what was a frak?

Ugh, anyways. Where had those thoughts come from? Really, even with Major, Liv had never had those kind of-

Okay, that was a lie. Liv had honestly had those kind of thoughts about Major a lot, even after they broke up. But still! For Liv to be having those kinds of thoughts about a man she'd just met.

Oh, actually, it did make sense. It was Becky.

Liv smiled, unamused, as she started walking through the halls of the station again, heading in the general direction of Clive. Becky Rosen had had one dirty mind about Agent Tyler. The only two questions were, did Tyler share those thoughts, and did they ever act upon them?

Liv walked into the bullpen, still thinking. She stopped by the door to scan the room, seeing if Clive was still there. Liv saw him through the window of the break room that looked out into the bullpen, talking to another detective. She walked toward him, and paused by the door, waiting patiently for Clive.

"So how you doing, Elric?" Clive asked, sipping on his crappy but scalding coffee. "You know, with your husband and everything."

Elric shook his head. "Not so well. Roy's not happy with the hours I have to work all the time, and I think he thinks it's a cover for cheating on he or something."

Clive winced. "Oh, I'm sorry man."

"Yeah," the detective replied dully. "As much as I love him, as much as I wish we could stay together and be happy, I think he's gonna ask me for a divorce. He-"

But Liv didn't hear the rest. Her synapses were firing, and the beginnings of a vision flickered in her mind.

 _Becky's looking at a brightly colored room, though there's nothing in the direction she's staring at. Just blank wall. It's as if she's avoiding looking at something. Or someone._

" _Becky," a man's voice says, slightly impatient. Her head turns back to stare across at a man across the table. He pushes a paper at her. "You need to sign this." The paper says_ Divorce Decree _at the top, and while Becky's hand holds the pen, she doesn't sign on the empty dotted line._

" _Do we have to do this?" Becky's voice pleads. "It wasn't all bad, right?"_

 _The man just looks at her calmly, though his expression says all kinds of things. For instance, it might not have been all bad. It was just mostly bad._

 _Another man approaches from behind Sam. "C'mon Becky. You got him into this."_

" _Are you sure, Sam?" She asks, anxiety coating her voice. Sam nods coldly._

 _Becky sighs, then presses the pen to the paper and signs. She drops the pen and pushes the paper forward. The sitting man fakes a smile and takes the paper. "Great. I'll drop this off at the courthouse before we leave town."_

Liv gasped, brow furrowing as she thought about the events of her vision. Clive stared at her from across the room, recognizing Liv's usual post-vision blank stare. Clive smiled at his friend and patted him on the arm. "I'm sure it'll be okay somehow. For now, excuse me."

Clive walked over to Liv and took her arm, pulling her gently in the direction of his desk. "What did you see?"

A glimmer came into Liv's eye. "Agents Rose and Tyler, talking to Becky."

Clive sat his mug down on his desk. "Okay, but that can't be unusual. I mean, they said that Becky was an informant."

Liv grinned. "Ah, but that's where it gets good! You see, they weren't talking business."

Clive waited. "Okay, your dramatic moment is over. Tell me what you saw."

Liv's grin grew wider. "Tyler made Becky sign a divorce form, and Rose was behind him, encouraging her to do it."

Clive frowned. "Agent Tyler and Becky were married?"

"Yeah, and from the way things were looking in my vision, Tyler wasn't happy about it. Rose said that Becky had got Tyler into something. Then, once she signed it, Tyler said that he and Rose would take it to a courthouse before they left town."

"But if Becky was an informant, why would they leave her, and town, behind?"

Liv nodded. "Exactly."

Clive sipped from his mug again. "I think we should go talk to Rose and Tyler about this."

Liv nodded. "Great! I'll go get my coat!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I completely forgot to upload on Monday, and then I didn't have access to wifi on Tuesday! I'll try not to let it happen again, although I do feel happy because I got the rest of the chapters finished, so there's that!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As Liv and Clive climbed into Clive's car, Clive was pulling out his phone and Rose's card. He handed both items to Liv. "Do me a favor and call Rose, would you?"

Liv nodded and dialed the number on the card. It was the same card that Rose had given her earlier, minus the personal number. Liv half wished it was Tyler's personal number on the card she's thrown away, then pushed the thought away a moment later. No incestuous fanfic...no incestuous fanfic. If she gave into Becky's thoughts and feelings about Tyler, there was no telling what might happen next.

* * *

As the Impala sat in line at a Burger King, Dean's work phone began playing the guitar riff from _Smoke on the Water_. Dean hit the screen's button as he pulled the car forward to the second window. "Agent Jack Rose speaking."

" _Agent Rose!"_ A woman's voice greeted. " _This is Liv Moore, from the morgue."_

Dean grinned, at the same time accepting the bags of fast food from the window worker. "Of course, Liv, how could I forget such lovely lady?" Sam glanced at him with a teasing, amused smirk. Dean's grin grew wider.

"What can I do for you, Liv?"

* * *

Liv frowned. _Well, for one you can stop flirting with me and two, you can hand the phone to Tyler, you womanizing pig._

"Detective Babineaux and I were wondering if we could meet up with you and Agent Tyler at the crime scene. He has this hunch that with the four of us there, we might find something the crime scene techs didn't the first time."

Clive glanced at her out of the corner of his eye with a funny expression on his face. "Why'd you tell him it was my idea?" He whispered.

"I'm the M.E.," she whispered back, covering the speaker. "They don't know that I'm your de facto partner. Why would I have this idea, as far as they know?" Clive nodded.

"So what do you say, Agent Rose?"

* * *

Dean glanced at Sam. "Liv and Babineaux want to meet us at the crime scene to look for any evidence the techs might have missed. Should we go?" Sam nodded quickly, reaching for one of the fast food bags and looking through it.

Dean pulled up into a space and started looking through the bags. "Yeah, sure. Where was she found again?"

" _The alley behind a restaurant called Bella Notte on the corner of-_ " Liv stopped suddenly and laughed. Dean raised his eyebrows, hands stilling in their quest for pie. "What's so funny?"

* * *

Liv continued laughing. "Oh, nothing. It's just it's my favorite intersection in this entire city." Clive grinned, knowing what she was talking about.

" _You have a favorite intersection?_ " Rose asked incredulously.

Liv nodded, though he couldn't see her. "Yes and no. It's not the intersection so much as the names of the intersecting streets."

" _Okay...?"_

"Bella Notte is located on the corner of Mickey and Finn."

* * *

Dean started laughing in spite of himself. "Really? The city mayor or street planner or whoever actually let that happen?" Sam looked at him curiously. Dean held up a finger.

" _Yeah, so it seems_." Dean could still hear Liv laughing while she spoke, though they were quieter now. She had a pretty laugh, this girl. She had a pretty face, too. In fact, Liv was just pretty in general. She was pretty awesome. Hopefully, she'd call him later for a drink or something.

* * *

Finally calming herself, Liv continued. "So can you come?"

" _Yeah, we'll be able to swing it. We're grabbing some food now, so we'll meet you at the restaurant at, say, 1:30?"_

Liv mouthed _1:30_ at Clive, who nodded. "Okay, we'll meet you there." Liv hung up the phone and handed it and the card back to Clive. "He says he and Tyler are grabbing some food and then they'll meet us there."

Clive nodded. "I think I'll do the same. You've already eaten, obviously, but I haven't." Liv nodded. "Cool with me."

* * *

Sam pulled his burger out of the bag and unwrapped it while Dean continued searching for his pie. "So we're meeting Liv and Detective Babineaux at the crime scene?"

Dean nodded distractedly. "Yeah, you heard me. 1:30." He grumbled under his breath. "Where is it?"

Sam took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "I wonder why Liv's coming. It's not like she's a cop or a detective or anything; she's an M.E.. And an assistant one at that." He glanced over at his brother, who seemed to be getting more and more frustrated. "...Issues?"

Dean flung the empty bag away from him, completely disregarding his fries and bacon burger. "They forgot my pie."

* * *

An hour and a half and a fight with a Burger King employee later, Agents Rose and Tyler were pulling their car up behind Clive's. The occupants of Clive's car sat waiting for the agents to arrive, one munching on a burger of his own. When the Impala pulled up behind them, neither Liv nor Clive got out, not expecting FBI agents to roll up in anything but a company car.

There was a knock on Liv's window, and she started before looking out and seeing a smiling charmingly Agent Rose waving at her. She smiled back and opened her door. "Sorry, didn't see you there." Liv glanced back at the Impala. "Guess I wasn't expecting a car like that."

Rose grinned. "S'all right. I got this deal with my boss where he lets me drive my car and I don't bother him about letting me."

Clive, who'd gotten out as well, smiled as he looked at the car. "It's nice. '67 Impala, good year, better model. This is one of my dream cars."

Liv shook her head, sharing a look with Tyler. "Shall we go?" She asked patiently.

Tyler hid a smile. "Definitely." The four crossed the street to the restaurant and stepped into the alley. There wasn't much. Two dumpsters, more than a few large metal trash cans, one cat, many, many bird droppings and endless amounts of litter.

Liv found she was slightly disgusted by the state of the alleyway. Even after dozens of detectives, unis, and techs had been through, the place was still a mess.

Looking at Tyler's grimace, she thought he might share that sentiment. Continuing along the disgusting alley, Liv looked came to the dumpster that belonged to Bella Notte. It sat beside a door that led into the back of the restaurant. There was a company logo on the dumpster, Rockbell and Rockbell, telling the looker who was renting the dumpster to Bella Notte. Above the door, there was a large printed sign that read "Bella Notte" in large, fancy letters, as if customers might come into the restaurant through the alley access.

Liv stared up at the restaurant sign, and suddenly everything around her seemed to faze out.

 _Becky stares at the nearly-bald man who holds her against the building by her throat._ Don E _, she remembers his name is. She can see the Bella Notte sign behind him, the restaurant where she'd met her "date" for the night. Below the sign, there is another, bleached blond-haired man leaning against the opposite wall of the alley, looking concerned but in no way looking to interfere._

" _I know what you are," Becky whispers, barely able to get the words out. "Zombie." She pauses, almost too petrified to get the next few words out. "I know that you're selling a Utopium for a lower price, coining it as "Lucky U."_

 _Don E smirks slightly, tracing the edge of a knife along her throat. Becky loses the ability to breathe for a moment, too afraid that the movement might result in her death. "Is that so? And just what are you going to do about it?"_

" _I-I have some renowned hunter friends," Becky stutters, not completely sure why she's talking. It wasn't like this guy needed to know that some powerful, angry dudes were going to come down on him and his drug operation. "They'll get rid of all the zombies in this city, every last one."_

 _The knife is back in place, its cold metal frigid to her nearly bloodless skin. The fake-blond behind Don E moves, uncomfortable. Becky begs him with her eyes, though he doesn't seem much encouraged to try and help her._

 _A nearly insane grin creeps across Don E's face. "Yeah? Then I guess we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" He looks over his shoulder at the man leaning against the wall. "Blaine, go get the car. We'll be leaving."_

 _The man, now Blaine, moves, though he doesn't go toward the street where the car was waiting. He hesitates in the center of the alley. "Are you gonna kill her, Don E?" His face and voice are unsure, hesitant. For a moment, Becky feels hope. Maybe Don E won't kill her._

 _Don E seems to deliberate for a moment. Then he nods. "Yup, we gotta." He slashes the knife across Becky's throat, and it's all she can do not to choke on her own blood. Not that it matters. She's going to lose it all soon, anyways._

 _Her body slides to the ground. Everything is fading quickly, and as her vision and hearing are phasing out, Becky hears, "She knows everything, dude. I had to gank her. We'll leave her body here for the rats and the police to find."_

 _Blaine looks clearly horrified, though he does as Don E says, and follows his boss to the end of the alley._

Liv gasped, eyes suddenly focusing on what was actually in front of her. She wanted to place a hand on the wall to steady herself, but another look around the dump of an alleyway convinces her not to.

"Liv?" A voice asked, though it wasn't Clive's. Usually it was Clive who noticed Liv's little ' _fits_.' "Liv, are you alright?" It was Agent Rose, then a pair of feet walking quickly toward her.

Liv blinked rapidly, trying to clear her mind of the peri-mortem images. What the hell? Don E and Blaine? Well, more Don E than Blaine. Blaine had been more of a not-so-innocent bystander. Really, Blaine wasn't that bad of a guy when his memory was gone. Liv was almost always tempted to tell Ravi not to try to cure the amnesia. But she wouldn't do that. Everyone, no matter how evil, deserved to have their memories.

Well, maybe not everyone. But most people. Blaine hadn't been quite that evil to not deserve his memory, but still.

Oh, but hell. Becky Rosen had known about zombies, and Liv was betting she knew about a hell of a lot more than that. She looked up at Rose, seeing Tyler also looking at her concernedly.

And the thing about Becky Rosen knowing about zombies and possibly more?

Liv was almost completely certain that these "FBI agents" knew everything Becky knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay, I remembered today! I was taking a walk when I suddenly realized it was Monday and that I hadn't posted this chapter yet! I feel so proud right now.**

 **So, school starts on Wednesday. I'm starting my junior year, and can I just tell you how eager I'm really not about this. After next year, senior year, I have to learn how to adult. I don't like this at all...**

 **I'll stop boring y'all. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

An hour later, the four were back in the police station surrounding Babineaux's desk. Sam and Dean were confused and concerned for Liv, for whatever had happened to her back in the alley. When asked about it, both Liv and Babineaux had clammed up until they reached a bit of a more secure place.

Now Babineaux sat at his desk, Liv sat in the interview chair, and Dean and Sam stood around the desk.

Dean looked directly at Liv, who seemed to be really good at avoiding both stares and conversation. "So," he said. "Why don't we start with something easy, huh?"

Babineaux and Liv shared a look, and Liv nodded. "Fine."

"First," Sam said. "Why did you come? Not to be rude or anything, but you're an M.E., not a detective or even a uni."

 _That_ is _an easy one_ , Liv's expression read. She opened her mouth, but before anything could come out, Babineaux spoke for her. "Liv is kind of my de facto partner. She may not be a detective, but she may as well be. In addition to being good at snooping out clues and getting information from either suspects or witnesses, she also has another...skill." They shared another glance, this one almost nervous. Dean and Sam shared their own.

"And this...other skill?" Dean asked wearily.

"Visions," Liv said quickly. "I have visions about our murder victims." Both Sam and Dean gave her an incredulous look. "It's true! The visions I get are memories the victim had, usually from shortly before they died."

"And the one you experienced at the crime scene?" Sam asked hotly.

Liv looked away, pain crossing her face. Her hand crept up to cradle her throat. "I saw her...the vision started just minutes before she died and-" She stopped.

Sam cleared his throat, face suddenly clouded. "You saw Becky die."

Liv looked up again. "Not just saw. I experienced it firsthand. I saw it all from Becky's point of view. I felt that knife slash her throat. Do you know how awful it is? Experiencing someone's death like that?"

Sam made a sympathetic face as he remembered his own death visions. "Yeah, actually, I do. They're not pleasant."

Liv's own face clouded at that confusing comment, but she let it go. "Anyways, I feel like the only way I can make a difference, the only way I can make these visions mean anything is if I help Clive solve the murders."

Dean frowned. "But what triggers the visions? How and why do you get them?"

Liv bit her lip, hand moving to brush her hair behind her ear. "I don't know why," both Sam and Dean immediately felt this was a lie, "but they're usually triggered by similar events, images, objects, or phrases both the victim and I experienced."

"And in the alley?" Sam asked.

"It was the sign for Bella Notte, above the alley access door. She was staring at it before she died."

Sam and Dean sighed, sharing another look. "Alright," Dean said. "We're done here, I think, but expect a call from one of us if something comes up." Liv nodded, then stood. "I'll be in the morgue," she said, addressing Babineaux. He nodded, and she exited the room.

"How long has she been a psychic?" Dean asked.

"Uh, since I joined Homicide. She'd only become the assistant M.E. a couple months before I transferred, and I think she was trying to just stay out of it then."

"What changed her mind?"

Babineaux shrugged. Dean pursed his lips. "Is there anything else odd about her? And I mean other than the fact that the girl is a freakin albino, her taste buds are nonexistent, and she has visions about the dead."

Babineaux seemed to think for a moment. "Well, whenever we have a new case, Liv always seems to adopt the most dominant personality traits of the victim."

Dean and Sam shared yet another look, then Dean held out his hand to Babineaux. "Thanks, Detective. We'll be in touch."

Minutes later, the two were once again walking out of the station. "What're you thinking?" Dean asked.

Sam just shook his head, leaning on the roof of the Impala. "It's pretty clear that Liv some sort of something, the question is what."

Dean shrugged. "Another question, if she is a thing, is she the thing that's killing people? I mean, you heard Babineaux. Liv adopts major personality traits from the victim. Maybe she is just a psychic?"

"I don't know," Sam said. "But we should probably make sure of the facts before we act on them."

"Duh, dude." Dean just shook his head. "What? You think that I was gonna burst in on some possibly-innocent girl and start shooting? We don't even know what she is, if she is a thing!"

"Whatever. Just get in the car." Sam slid in, and a moment later, Dean did as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really did just forget this time, I'm really sorry. I would blame business with school, but I really have no excuse. Forgive me and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"I'm pretty sure these guys think I'm responsible for Becky's death," Liv said anxiously as hit the ground floor of the morgue. Ravi looked up from where he was examining the body of a hit-and-run victim.

"What guys?" Ravi asked, stripping off his gloves.

"The FBI guys! I had a vision of who killed Becky, and they wanted to know what the heck the spacing out was for!" Liv stopped in the center of the room. "Aside from that, Becky knows," pause, "knew all about zombies."

"Well, how much did she know?"

"Enough to make Don E kill her." Liv started pacing up and down the front area of the morgue. "She knew all about zombies and Blaine's old Lucky U operation that Don E's made his own. That's why Don E killed her."

She stopped again and stared at Ravi with worsening panic. "And as another aside, I'm pretty sure that Rose and Tyler know everything Becky knew about zombies."

Ravi propped his arm on his elbow and put his fist under his chin. "You know, I've been doing a bit of research on those FBI agents. I thought their faces looked familiar, so I searched through FBI records."

Liv waited. "And?"

Ravi grinned slightly. "And...Rose and Tyler are not agents working for the FBI. In fact, Rose and Tyler don't even exist in the database. But you know who does?" Ravi made his way into his office, Liv following quickly on his heels. He opened his laptop and clicked open a tab.

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

Liv's eyes widened. There were two pictures on the screen, two mugshots. One was of Agent Rose pulling a Blue Steel, with Winchester, Dean printed underneath. The other mugshot was of Agent Tyler, looking less than happy to be in front of that camera.

"Winchester, Sam," Liv muttered. "In my first vision, Becky called Tyler 'Sam'."

Ravi nodded, opening another tab and searching the names. "As you may recall, Sam and Dean Winchester have been fugitives at the top of the FBI's Most Wanted list two or three times each. They were all over the news for those serial killings across the country, last time. Then they were reported dead after a supposed escape attempt when they were in custody." On the page were numerous articles on the Winchesters and their killing sprees.

Liv nodded, sitting down in shock. "I remember. It's just hard to believe that they're here, now. Why would they risk being recognized in order to investigate this woman's death?"

Ravi typed something else, clicking onto Sam Winchester's file. "A little while before that last killing spree, there was a marriage certificate registered for the names Becky Rosen and Sam Winchester. Then, like a few days later, the divorce agreement was signed. Guess they didn't get along."

"Well, yeah. He came back to investigate the death of his _ex_ -wife. That makes enough sense, I suppose." Liv sat, thinking.

"You know what I find curious," Ravi said, though Liv wasn't paying much attention. "Is that Sam and Dean share the same first names of the main characters of _Supernatural_." Liv blinked, staring at Ravi. Of course, it had only been a few hours, so she hadn't had time to examine the books yet. She wouldn't know that.

"What about last names?"

Ravi shook his head. "As far as I know, the writer never gave them last names. It was always just "Sam and Dean" or "the boys" or "the brothers".

"And who was the writer?"

"Carver Edlund, a pen name. No one actually knew who he was. Though, a few people did get a look at him at one of the _Supernatural_ conventions. I think Becky was there too, she was posting about it on Twitter the entire time."

 _Becky sits at her computer, typing what she is sure will be considered a fictional masterpiece._

" _Sam touches Dean's clavicle," she says softly as she types. "'This feels wrong,' Dean says. 'Then I don't wanna be right,' Sam answers."_

 _Becky sits back, resting her hands and back. Her back is stiff and her fingers are cramping. Oh well. If that's the price to pay for good literature, then it's soo worth it._

 _There's a small ding from her computer. Someone wants to Skype? Becky clicks on the alert, and the scream suddenly fills with the tired looking face of a bearded man. Becky's eyes widen, and she flaps her hands in excitement._

" _You..." she breathes, hardly able to get the words out. "You're Carver Edlund! I am your biggest fan!"_

 _Edlund nods, looking slightly irritated. "Yeah... I know. I received all your letters. All of them. Every single one." He blinks, shaking his head. "But that's not why I'm calling you, Becky. You're the only one who can help me."_

 _Becky cocks her head to the side. "How? Just tell me what I can do!"_

" _It's real. All of it. Everything in the books actually happened."_

 _Becky sighs, looking away from the camera atop her monitor. "You shouldn't mock me, Mr. Edlund. I know the difference between reality and fiction."_

" _I'm telling you the truth."_

 _Becky gasps, flapping her hands about again. "I-I knew it!"_

" _Forget all that now," Edlund says. "We're on a timetable."_

 _Becky takes a deep breath. "Of course, Mr. Edlund. What do you need?"_

" _It's Chuck. And I need you to get a message to Sam and Dean Winchester."_

Ravi made a face, ignorant of Liv's shuddering gasp. "I wanted to go to that convention, but the day before it began, I was swamped with work. Like five people got themselves murdered here in Seattle, and I didn't have an assistant back then! I had a friend who went, said the whole thing was one of the best conventions he'd ever gone to!"

Too soon, another vision flickered on in Liv's mind.

" _Stand back!" Dean roars. Becky is slammed against the wall, and Dean stands with his legs apart, guarding the door. The salt line is blown away, and the doors whip open, revealing a very dead-looking child. An evil grin crosses his face and he steps into the room._

 _Dean picks up a long piece of metal from next to the fireplace, iron, Becky correctly guesses. He swings it through the ghost-child, watching as it evaporates, then reforms behind him._

 _Dean takes another swing, but the child flicks him against the wall, and the iron pole falls from his hand._

Liv gave another shuddering gasp, and this time Ravi noticed. "Liv? Liv, what's wrong?" She gripped onto his lab coat with almost frightening strength. "It's all real," she mumbled.

"What?" Ravi asked. "What's all real?"

Liv looks up in shock, seeking his eyes. " _Supernatural_. Everything in that book series is all true."

Ravi shook his head. "No, no. That can't be true, Liv! It's all about fighting the _actual_ supernatural! Ghosts and demons, with some angels thrown into the mix! It can't be real!"

"Look at me!" Liv exclaimed, standing and beginning to pace again. "I'm real! I'm a freaking _zombie_ , Ravi! Why couldn't the rest of it be real, too?"

Ravi's mouth moved, though no sound left it. Liv moved suddenly, leaving the office. She walked toward the clothing rack and grabbed her back, slinging it over her shoulder.

"I have to go talk to the Winchesters," she explained to Ravi, who still was at quite a loss for words. "I have to tell them what's been going so they don't go killing random, innocent zombies that they think are monsters!"

Ravi finally found something to say. "Liv, you can't! They're _monster_ hunters! If you tell them, assuming they don't already know, then they'll kill you too!"

Liv shook her head. "Not if I can get them to listen. I'll be okay." With that, she walked up the stairs and pulled out her phone, typing Dean's memorised number into her phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, you guys are really anxious for this next chapter, aren't you? Basically all the reviews I've gotten so far are frantic for a new chapter. That tells me I've done well!**

 **That means I'm not sure how excited you'll be when I tell you there's only two chapters left after this. Well, one and a short epilogue. Sorry. Maybe I'll do another cross over with these two shows at some some point. I dunno, it's always an option!**

 **Until the next chapter, enjoy this one!**

 **EDIT: Someone alerted me to the fact that, at one point, the words "nozzle of a gun" existed in this chapter, and I have never cringed so hard. My auto-correct can go fuck itself. "Nozzle of a gun"? Really?**

* * *

As soon as the Impala pulled up outside of Sam and Dean's chosen motel room, Dean climbed out and grabbed the two grocery bags filled with easily cookable food. Being on the road a lot meant a lot of fast food and eating at cafes and the like. It was rare when the room they were staying in's kitchenette was not filthy and/or crawling with bugs of some kind.

The room they were currently housed in had a fully functioning kitchenette that looked as if it had been cleaned yesterday, meaning Dean could actually make he and his brother something that would probably not kill them with bad cholesterol and was definitely not microwaved minutes before consumption.

Chuck knew that that was something neither of the brothers were used to, though it had been more common over the last few years.

Dean walked into the motel room and began unpacking groceries. Things not necessary for dinner were put into the fridge, even the things that didn't need refrigerated. Dean may have trusted the fridge, but he _definitely_ did not trust those cabinets. This motel wasn't quite that good.

"Hey," Sam said, looking up from his laptop. "So I've been looking into the police reports of every single person who's gone missing or been found dead in the past year or so."

Dean leaned against the counter, shucking off his coat and flinging it onto his bed. "Okay, so?"

"Get this; every person who's gone missing that also showed up dead? Cause of death for all of them was a slit throat."

Dean looked at him waiting. "Okay? What, they all died the same as Becky?"

Sam continued to look at his screen, scanning through the M.E. reports. "That, and all of their brains were missing."

Dean blinked. "So this town is actually has a problem with zombies, then?" He grinned. "Awesome."

Sam sighed, shrugging. "Maybe, but I'm not sure yet. If it were zombies, I don't think the wounds inflicted to get inside the skull would look as if factory meat-cutting instruments were used, though. And Becky's wasn't reported as missing."

Dean pulled two beers from the fridge and tossed one to Sam. "When we got to the morgue, hadn't Becky's head been sawed open already?"

Sam nodded. "That's another reason I'm looking through M.E. reports. Something about that doesn't seem right to me. Why would they cut out Becky's brain? She died of a cut throat, and the initial examination didn't find anything on her skull that might lead to another examination of anything inside it."

Dean sat on his bed. "So there was no reason for Liv and Chakra-what's his name to crack open Becky's melon?" His beer stopped halfway to his mouth, and he grinned. "What if they're zombies, dude, and they're eating brains from dead people in the morgue so they don't eat living people?"

Sam looked at him skeptically. "Really, Dean? That sounds a little bit too much like the plot of a CW show to me." Then he binked. "The Assistant M.E.'s last name, the supposed psychic, what was her last name?" His fingers were poised above the keyboard, waiting.

"Uh, Moore. Liv Moore." Dean smirked. "That'd be the most ironic ever, if Liv does turn out to be a zombie."

Sam huffed a laugh, scanning through the news sites. Then he sat up a little straighter. "Dude."

Dean looked at him, his interest spiking. "What'd you find?"

"You remember that killer boat party that went down? Anyone drinking Max Rager suddenly went nuts, with only about fifteen survivors?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Liv Moore was listed as one of the survivors. She was found on the beach, where somebody thought she was dead. The guy had just gotten through body-bagging everybody who'd washed up on shore when she woke up."

"Geez."

"Yeah." Sam turned the computer around to face Dean. On the screen was a pretty brunette with dark hair and eyes, wearing a white doctor's coat.

Dean stared at it a moment. "She's cute. Who is she?"

Sam smiled, though it wasn't really a smile. "Liv Moore. Before the boat party." He turned the computer back toward hom. "You know how else Liv Moore was before the party? A promising young doctor just out of med school, with a full career in front of her. Then, after the boat party, she quit and started working at the police morgue."

Dean made a face. "Well, shock and PTSD do weird things to people, and God knows what that girl experienced at the party."

Sam looked over at him skeptically again. "Does PTSD bleach your hair, skin, and eyes?"

Dean huffed. "Do I look like a shrink to you? How the hell should I know?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll give you a hint, Dean, it doesn't. While it may give a person a few gray hairs, it won't make them look like an albino."

"Alright, fine." Dean shifted in his seat. "So, what? We go ask Liv what the hell happened at that boat party and if it has anything to do with the stuff that's going on right now?"

"I guess." Sam stood, stretching, then closed his computer and pulled on his jacket. Dean stood reluctantly and began putting the rest of the groceries into the fridge, freezing when a knock sounded at the door.

Sam and Dean shared a look, and Sam crept over to his bag and dug through it, searching for his gun. Dean walked quickly and quietly to the door, one hand on the gun hidden beneath his coat. Glancing behind him, he saw Sam had found his gun and was pointing it at the door, waiting for Dean.

Dean nodded, placed the barrel of his gun against the wood of the door, then opened it slowly and carefully. But not all the way. The door chain was still in place, and Dean opened the door as wide as was allowed. He blinked in surprise and took the chain off, opening the door a moment later.

"And here we were about to go out and find _you_ ," Dean said, allowing Liv Moore through the door. Sam lowered his hands, though the gun never left them. Both men remained alert.

Sam gestured with the gun toward the table. "Sit, please."

Liv eyed the gun. "You know, I think I will." And she did so.

"Why're you here?" Dean asked, purposefully putting a bit of threat into his voice.

Liv looked at him calmly, no trace of fear in her eyes or stance. "I'm here, Dean Winchester, to tell you what's been going on in this city, and why you have to leave."


	8. Chapter 8

"So let me get this straight," Dean said, pacing the floor slowly while Liv watched. "You're a zombie, Seattle is _infested_ with zombies, and you want us to... just take off?"

Liv nodded slowly. "That sounds about right."

Dean sat heavily onto his bed. "Uh, hell no. No happening."

Liv opened her mouth to respond, but Dean beat her to the chase. "Look, Liv, our job is to kill monsters! Kill things that kill people! Zombies in Seattle are doing that, and it's our job to stop them."

Liv sighed irritatedly. "You don't get it, do you? Not _all_ zombies are bad! I work in a morgue, for Christ's sake, eating murder victim brains!"

"Okay, fine!" Dean snapped, throwing his hands in the air. "Then we'll just get rid of the ones who killed Becky!" He aimed a face akin to a snarl at the zombie. "Unless, of course, we can't do that either?"

Liv again shook her head. "Look, Dean, I wish you could. I really do. Don E is a constant pain in my ass, but he's also the only thing keeping every zombie in Seattle from feasting on the human occupants."

Sam frowned. "What do you mean, Liv?"

She sighed, picking at a loose thread in her jacket. "Don E is running a funeral home in place of his old boss, Blaine. When human clients gave Blaine their loved one's bodies, he would take out their brains and sell them to wealthy zombies for a hefty price. Now that Blaine is human again, and without his memory, Don E has taken over the business."

"And as long as Don E continues feeding the zombies of Seattle," Sam continued with an unhappy look on his face, "There'll be no mass feedings, and no accidental turnings."

Dean glared at his brother. "Really, Sam? You're going along with this?"

Sam groaned tiredly. "Not willingly, dude. We don't really have a choice. If we only take out Don E, then dozens of zombies will go hungry and eventually start feeding on innocent humans."

"And you can't take out all the zombies in Seattle, beca-" Liv started only to have Dean interrupt her.

"Because they're innocent and don't have a choice as to what they need to eat." Dean frowned, rubbing his face. He looked at Liv unhappily. "So...you honestly think our best move would be to just get the hell out of town and hope it all turns out for the best?"

Liv nodded. "I understand you're unhappy about that, Dean, but it will ensure that the most people keep their lives."

Sam watched his brother, content to wait. It really was Dean who would make the choice here. If Dean decided not to listen to Liv, then Sam would just have to back his older brother up and hope they didn't die in the zombie apocalypse.

"Fine," Dean finally muttered, the word "reluctant" only beginning to cover his feelings on the subject. "We'll leave Don E to his business." He sighed, standing and tucking his gun into the back of his belt. He stared at Liv sternly. "If I find out he's killed someone else I know, though, I _will_ come back and go all kinds of Negan on his ass, got it?"

Liv stood as well, offering her hand as a sort of olive branch. "I understand. That sounds more than fair." Dean took it, expecting the cold touch of a long-dead corpse, but surprised by the faint warmth that coursed under her skin.

Maybe Liv Moore wasn't so inhuman after all. Meaning that pretty much every zombie in Seattle would be just as human.

This job just kept getting more and more frustrating, Dean mused. The line between right and wrong, good and evil, kept getting more and more blurred with every day that passed.

"Whatever," he grumbled, releasing her hand. "Just don't make me come back here, will ya?"

Liv nodded, stepping over to the door. "I'll do my best to make sure you don't have to," she reassured him.

Opening it, she was about to leave when Sam stopped her. "Hey, how did you know about us? You know, who we are and where we'd be?"

"Oh," Liv made a face. "Awkward, awkward, very very awkward."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Why? Why awkward?"

"Uh, see, Becky knew everything about you two. Your job, your real names, fake names you'd choose, and what kind of lodgings you'd seek out upon arriving in town. She'd learned it all from those books and what she'd learned after meeting you. I just drew upon that knowledge."

Liv held her breath, waiting for the inevitable question that she knew would come.

Sam stood as well. "And how, _exactly,_ did you _draw_ upon that knowledge?"

"Um, well..." Liv sighed. "When a zombie eats a human brain, that zombie begins to see flashes of the life of the person they ate."

Sam's eyes widened, staring at her in horror. Dean continued to look at them both for a few seconds, confused. "What?" He demanded. "What does that mean?"

Sam finally managed to pull himself together, closing his mouth a making a face. Liv gave him a sympathetic look. "If it means anything, I'm sorry."

Sam shook his head. "No, I understand."

Dean just looked nonplussed, glance shifting between the two of them. "What? What is she sorry for?"

"A zombie gets visions of the life of the person whose brain they ate, right?" Sam asked Dean slowly, giving his brother a chance to grasp Liv's meaning.

"Right..." Dean said, waiting.

"So if Liv knows all about us, and she's never read the books, then..."

Dean just stared at Liv for a moment, and it was only to Liv's small enjoyment that she could pinpoint the exact moment when the man figured out the point.

"Oh."

Liv nodded, smiling sadly. "Yeah."

"Oh."

Liv huffed a small laugh. "Bye, guys. I gotta get back to Ravi, just so he knows you big scary hunters haven't killed me." She frowned. "I'll probably stop by Don E's place, give him a warning from you guys."

That apparently brought Dean out of his shock. "Don E's place, huh?" Liv nodded. "Mind if we come with?"

Liv grinned. "Only as long as you promise not kill him. Yet."

Sam and Dean shared a look. "Deal."

* * *

Liv took a single breath of consideration before opening the main door of Shady Plots Funeral Home and stepping through it.

Taking a few steps more, she could look into Blaine's old office. And in Blaine's old office was Blaine himself, frowning while looking through multiple receipts at his desk.

"Hey, Blaine," Liv said, carefully maintaining her straight face. The former zombie insisted that his memory was gone and that he had no recollection of who he used to be, but Liv had her doubts. Better to just avoid falling for a trick. If it was one.

The former zombie jumped in his seat, blue eyes racing up to meet her own. "Liv," he breathed, apparently relieved. "Sorry, I guess I didn't hear you come in."

"You're fine," Liv told him, constantly analyzing everything about him. His posture, his expression, his eyes. Ever since Blaine had taken the antidote, something had just seemed off about him. "You were busy."

Blaine blinked, apparently confused by Liv's cool demeanor. He placed the receipts on the desk and settled back into his chair, lacing his fingers beneath his chin. The pose was reminiscent of old Blaine, Liv thought. Too similar.

"So, Liv, what can I do for you?"

Liv shook her head. "Nothing. I'm looking for Don E. Is he here?"

Blaine's gaze clouded for a moment, and he seemed to hesitate in his answer. "Downstairs," he said eventually. "He's, uh, preparing _product_." The disgusted curl in his lip told Liv he was likely referring to brains. Any human would find it disturbing.

"Great," Liv said at length. "Thanks." She turned for the stairs, ignoring Blaine's confused questions. "Just...stay up here, Blaine, if you know what's best for you."

The man nodded, and Liv continued on her way.

"Don E?" She called, trotting down the steep basement stairs.

"Down here!" And answering call was heard. He looked up from his current melon-cracking as Liv came into sight, and small smile played across his lips. "Ah, Liv! What can do ya for?"

"You can listen to me."

Don E set his bone saw on the tablecloth beside him and stripped off his rubber gloves, tossing the dark red-stained glob into the nearest waste bin.

"I'm all ears," he said with a grin, cupping his hand around his left ear as playful proof.

"I'm here with a warning, Don E."

The zombie immediately snickered. "Why? Does selling Lucky U somehow break our little non-deal-thing we have goin' here?"

Liv shook her head slowly, aware of Blaine's quiet feet stopping at the top of the stairwell. Good, he should hear this too.

"That's not what this is about."

Don E leaned on his surgical table, grinning mischievously. "What then?"

Liv cocked her head, staring at the other zombie for a moment, deciding the best way to say what she had to say.

"Becky Rosen," she said simply, and watched as Don E's pale face seemed to pale even further, his eyes widening in absolute shock.

"What about her?" He almost choked.

"You _do_ remember what she said, right?" Liv asked, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Any time now, guys...

"About her renowned hunter friends?" Don E went completely still, his eyes unfocusing for a moment before they found Liv's face once again.

"Yeah, that wasn't a bluff. They're here, Don E, and they're pissed." Liv leaned forward over the operation table, now sharing unnecessary air with the other zombie.

"They're pissed that you killed their friend, and they're pissed that a scumbag like you is still walking and talking, selling dangerous drugs to kids on the streets."

Don E yanked himself away, and a nearby stand table filled with medical supplies clattered to the floor. He raised his fist to his mouth, chewing on his knuckles.

He was facing away from the loading dock door, so unlike Liv, he didn't see the two heavily armed men come in. Dean glanced at Don E, then to Liv for a confirmation (to which she nodded) before moving in a blur to wrap his left arm around Don E's neck, the right hand holding a gun to the zombie's head.

The already terrified zombie uttered a short screech, clawing desperately at Dean's arm before going still as he felt the gun bump his temple.

"P-p-please don't k-kill me," Don E wailed, and Sam raised his eyebrow at Liv.

"This is the scary drug lord/zombie restaurateur of Seattle?" He asked skeptically. "He doesn't seem like much."

Liv shook her head. "It's either an act, or the personality of the last brain he ate." She thought a minute. "Or both."

Dean grunted, making sure Don E felt the pressure of his pistol. "Either way, I don't give a shit. I just wish I got to kill him."

"W-what?" Don E asked breathlessly, almost hopefully.

"That's right," Sam said threateningly, moving into Don E's line of sight. "We're not gonna kill you, Don E. We're just here to give you a warning."

"O-okay, warning given! Warning received! Just let me go!" The last sentence ended in something approaching a shriek.

"Clearly it hasn't been," Sam growled, pulling out his own gun and placing it to Don E's forehead. "Becky Rosen, you remember her? Do you?"

Don E nodded frantically.

"That will never happen again, do you hear me?" Sam all but roared. Liv raised her eyebrows, sharing a look with Dean. Don E couldn't see Dean's face, obviously, but he was nowhere as pissed as Sam seemed to be.

"You will _never_ kill another human being again, or I will come back here and kill you myself!"

Don E nodded, almost crying at this point. "I get it, I get it! Just please DON'T KILL ME!"

Dean released Don E, who slumped immediately to the floor, shaking. "Ya see," Dean said, stepping in front of Don E, who flinched. "If Liv here tells us that you've stepped over the line, my brother and I will personally come back here and make the time I spent in hell seem like _nothing_ , you hear me?"

Another terrified, unrecognizable shriek from Don E, and Dean looked satisfied.

"Good." He patted Don E roughly on the shoulder, grinning slightly as the zombie flinched heavily under his touch. "Glad we had this talk."

Liv smiled grimly. "We should get goin', boys."

"Right you are, Liv!" Dean said, grinning, again slipping his gun under his belt. "Need a ride back to the morgue?"

"It's only a few blocks away, but sure." Liv followed the two Winchesters outside, leaving the shaking Don E huddled on the floor.

Don E struggled to control his breathing, frustrated that the last brain he'd had to eat was an asthmatic with a panic disorder. He let out a frustrated scream, banging his hand on the floor until the point where it would've bled if he was human.

At the top of the stairs, Blaine sat deep in thought over these new developments. Hunters, huh?

He'd have to be careful of these two when he eventually took back Shady Plots from Don E. Blaine stood, running his fingers through his hair. Well, then.

He'd have to be especially careful now.

* * *

Liv started laughing almost as soon as they reached the car. Dean and Sam followed suit.

"Oh, man, that's guy's a wimp!" Dean snickered into his hand, opening the driver's door of his beloved Baby.

"I'm fairly sure it was his latest brain," Liv said, finally taking control of herself. "He seemed to think you were serious."

Sam straighten his features once again. He looked over at Liv in concern. "You will call us though, right? If he does go of the reservation again?"

Liv nodded heavily. "Of course. I want to have Don E under control as much as you do."

"Good." Dean held out his hand to Liv. "Guess I hope I'll never have ta see ya again, sweetheart."

Liv smiled, taking his hand, pulling herself up to kiss the man on the cheek. "I hope the same, I guess," she laughed. Dean pulled back, blushing slightly despite himself.

Sam snickered again, waving goodbye to Liv before stepping into the car. Dean gestured toward the car. "Still want that ride?"

Liv shook her head. "No, thanks. I'd like to walk, plus it's only a few blocks. I've got to get Becky out of my head."

Dean grimaced. "Uh, yeah, you do that." He shuddered. "I don't even want to imagine what that's like."

Liv laughed again, tilting her head up as snow began to drift down from the dark sky into the dark alley. "See ya."

Dean stepped into the Impala and started it, driving onto the street with a wave. Then they were gone.

Liv breathed in the cold air, and decided she should probably start walking before Don E remembered that he could be very menacing indeed.

Incestuous fanfiction, here Liv comes!


	9. Chapter 9

_**~Somewhere around a year later~**_

"Dean!"

Dean started awake at Sam's panicked yell, grabbing instinctively at the gun on his bedside table. Walking out into the hallway, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Sammy! You alright?"

"I'm fine, Dean!" Sam answered almost immediately. "You need to come see this!"

Dean stepped back into his room to place his gun on the bed, before making his way to Sam's room and being almost blinded by the bright light from the tv.

"What the hell, Sam?" He grumbled, rubbing a hand over rough stubble.

Sam pointed at the screen, where a news report was playing quietly. Sam turned up the volume, and Dean realized the report was from Seattle.

Johnny Frost?

And then...a dude from the military a few minutes later. "Oh shit," Dean breathed. "Liv."

"Liv," Sam agreed quietly. "Why do you think she didn't tell us about this? There's no way she didn't know."

"She didn't want us to panic, come back, and start randomly slaughtering every zombie we saw," Dean said through a dry mouth.

"Oh, hell." Sam muttered, staring grimly at the military man telling new zombies where they could go to get food.

"The zombie apocalypse is actually upon us."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much for following this all the way through! I appreciate it so much!**

 **I left the end open in case I ever decide to do a sequel, where Sam and Dean go to join Liv in Seattle. Tell me in the reviews if you think I should, and what should go down once the boys are in town!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
